Poke Saga Unova Book 1
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Touko, Cheren, and Bianca step out on their Pokemon Journey in Unova, but when a man starts shouting about Pokemon Liberation, will they fall prey to his words? Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.


**Chapter 1**

Have you ever heard of the Unova Region Pokemon League? Of course, this is a book, so you can answer that, so I'll answer that question so that those who don't can know about it. You see, in most regions of the world, there is an organization called the Pokemon League. All Pokemon Leagues follow a set of rules for Pokemon Catch-and-Battle that was laid down by the first league in Kanto. Three years later, after the League had finalized the rules, they began to pressure other regions to use them. The reason for that is because Pokemon were dying off very quickly due to there being no laws that stopped it.

Unfortunately, some leagues did not adapt the rules, and Pokemon became fewer and fewer in those regions, even reaching the point of extinction, like in Orre. All trainers in Orre either go out to other lands to gain Pokemon, or they import them. Unova was one of those regions who instituted the rules, so Pokemon are still quite plentiful in our world.

Well, in the Unova Region, our league, known by many as "The Great League" set up some of their own rules. Some of these rules include things like how the gyms, which are locations that test the strength of trainers, and battles works. We're probably best known for our Battle Subway, a place where trainers can go and learn strategic battle, and Triple Battles, a style of battle that pits three Pokemon against each other in a single battle. But more then that, we're also known for our...less then impressive Pokemon.

Seriously, our Pokemon aren't that great. While other regions have things like electric mice, or balloon ghosts, we have...ice cream and garbage bags. I'm not even kidding about that! I think that's what made Professor Juniper go into her field of research. She is trying to learn when Pokemon came into existence, because even today we are finding new breeds of Pokemon that seem more-or-less like living modern-day items. Hell, we've even got a mushroom that has a pokeball on its head. The modern-day pokeball was invented ten years ago. TEN years ago, and there's a Pokemon that has one on its forehead. Needless to say, I'd like to know the same thing.

Professor Juniper is also the only big-name female Professor. Of course, everyone knows Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan, but all of them are male. Juniper is female, which is a huge thing for many people. In fact, our regions is also the only region I know of with dark skinned people as gym leaders. I guess I should go ahead and get into the story itself, though.

My story begins in Nuvema Town. It was a small town, lots of farmland. Professor Juniper's home and lab sat up in the northwestern part of the town, while my own house sat nearer the center of the town. In this town I had two friends, Cheren and Bianca. Bianca was a shy girl, but I blame her father for that. He was always very headstrong, and refused to listen to almost anyone about anything. Not only that, but he had been known for screaming and yelling, and I swear Bianca would have a new bruise on her somewhere when I saw her afterwards, but I had no proof. She always just claimed she was clumsy.

Bianca was a blonde, though not an idiot. She was actually a very intelligent person, she just didn't know anything about the world. Her father sheltered her from everything. Her first relationship was completely botched up simply because of that. She didn't know anything about how to act around other people, and that led her to ruin many times. On the other hand, she had learned many things about herself she hadn't known before, and I was right there in agreement when her mother proposed she go on a Pokemon journey to learn about the world and what she wanted to do in life.

Cheren on the other hand... He knew exactly what he wanted to do in life. He wanted to become strong, to be the best there is. That wasn't a bad desire, not in the slightest, but I wondered what he would do after that. His hair was black in true japanese fashion. Actually, his parents were japanese, so he looked very asian. His eyesight, though, wasn't the best. That led him to having to wear a pair of thin glasses, which I thought made him look really cute. His family, though, had told him not to bother going on an adventure. They were convinced he'd meet the same failure his other siblings had met.

Maybe that was why he was so determined to be strong. He wanted to prove he was strong. He wanted to show that he wasn't the weakling everyone thought he was. I never thought he was weak, though. I always thought he was pretty strong myself, but that wasn't enough for him. He had to prove himself. He wanted to be acknowledged by his parents, and that was all he cared about.

My story starts in the middle of Spring, to be more specific, it was on my birthday, which happens to be in April. In fact, we were supposed to be celebrating my birthday that day. Professor Juniper had agreed it was time for us to start our Pokemon journeys, so she was going to give me, Bianca, and Cheren our own Pokemon as a birthday present to me.

You know, they always call Spring the "Season of Love", or some such thing. It's kind of funny, because they say that's when people fall in love the easiest. I didn't believe any of that. You see, I had never been in love with anyone before. I was seventeen, or rather, I had just turned seventeen that day, and not once had I a crush or fallen in love with another person. However, while that was true, I can also say with certainty that I wasn't what you would call a "pure individual". By that, I mean I had had sex before.

Actually, I had lost my virginity when I was only twelve. I had given it up freely because I had wanted to understand the feelings my body was giving me. I saw people in a new light, and while I couldn't say I was in love, I was wanting things. My family had never told me anything about sex, so all I knew about it was from shows and movies my family used to watch. So, what did I do when I wanted to know? I emulated what I saw.

As it turns out, sex feels really fucking good. I wasn't sure about it the first time, but the more I did it, the more I enjoyed it. It wasn't for almost another year that I would find out what it was I was really doing. I just thought it was something fun to do with people I knew, and so I did it. By the time I found out what it was, my body was so enraptured by it that I didn't want to stop. I even tried a few times, but to no avail. I had become so used to sex that it was just something I did whenever I wanted.

In the end, I never did stop. Yes, I stopped doing it as much, cutting it down to just close friends like Cheren, but I still did it, I still wanted it. You could say I had become Hypersexual. Because of this, I was used to wearing showy clothes I could easily take off, and I rarely wore anything if I was in my own room. And that, actually, leads us to the start of my journey.

On the day before my birthday, Cheren and I had realized we wouldn't be able to really do it anymore with each other, or at least not as regularly. We'd all be on our own separate journeys, so we'd rarely see each other. Cheren had stayed the night at my house that night, and we did it just as much as we could. Of course, the human body is only capable of such things to an extent, so we were eventually spent and slept the rest of the night away.

It was now morning on the day of my birthday and I awoke with Cheren at my side. He was still asleep, so I had to have some fun with him because of that. I spent a few moments playing with him while he slept before actually sliding onto him. Having sex with someone who is asleep can actually be a lot of fun if you do it right. That, however, didn't last too long. He awoke not long after, and I stopped. "Hey there," I spoke with a smile.

"Waking me up with sex, again, huh?" Cheren groaned, but he smiled.

I giggled. "You know it."

"What time is it anyway?" Cheren pulled on his glasses and looked at the clock. "It's nine o'clock!" he shouted and sat up quickly.

"So?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Bianca's supposed to be here any minute now."

"Yeah...and?"

"We should get appropriate for when she gets here."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, like Bianca hasn't watched us fuck before."

"That's not the point. You know how Bianca is always late. That means chances are Professor Juniper is going to show up first. I'm pretty sure you don't want her seeing us like this."

I put my hand to my chin. I had the sudden thought of Professor Juniper walking in, seeing us naked and half engaged in sex, then suddenly stripping and joining us. I quickly swatted that away. "Yeah, you're right, it would probably never happen that way."

"What." Cheren asked in a flat tone. I kind of had a bad habit of coming up with something and thinking everyone else could see it, thus commenting on it as if everyone knew my thoughts. When I realized, I quickly related my thoughts to Cheren who blushed very heavily. "Wh-why would you want that?"

"Oh, like you don't think she's hot, too," I poked Cheren.

Cheren's face went an even deeper shade of crimson and he quickly pushed me away, but not harshly. He stood to his feet and coughed to clear his throat, trying to regain his composure. "Th-that may be...b-but still..." He cleared his throat again.

"Kids!" I heard my mother shout from the other side of the door. "Are you two awake?" she asked as she opened the door and peeked inside. It was at this moment that both hers and Cheren's faces turned the deepest shade of red I had ever seen. "W-well, no wonder my daughter likes you so much."

"MOM!" I shouted and Cheren quickly grabbed a pillow, covering his lower body.

"G-g-g-good morning, M-M-Mrs. Kamiya," Cheren barely stuttered out.

"Good morning, Cheren," Mom spoke with a smile, before turning to me. "Oh, honey, Bianca said she'll be a little late getting here."

"I'm not surprised," I spoke up.

"Do you...want me to have Bianca knock when she comes up?"

I giggled. "No, Mom, we're planning to get dressed in just a moment."

"All right, dear." Mom smiled before poking her head back out the door and shutting it.

"Guess we better get dressed, then," Cheren spoke.

I sighed, but nodded. I stood to my feet, then Cheren and I shared a quick moment together. It wasn't much of anything as neither of us came or anything, I just wanted that last moment of satisfaction. I then turned and pulled on a pair of short shorts. I followed that up with a sleeveless, low-cut, white shirt and a black sleeveless vest. I then stepped over to the mirror and started brushing my hair as I watched Cheren dress in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a red collar.

"Why do you have to put your hair up?" Cheren asked as I finished brushing my hair and had begun to pull it up into a ponytail.

"Because I like it in a ponytail."

"But you look so much cuter with your hair down."

"And I can't wear my hat with it down," I spoke as I pulled my hair through the back of a baseball cap and pulled it on. "There we go." I turned and stood to my feet. "What do you think?"

"I think if you wore any less, you'd be naked."

I blushed at that. "I...I wouldn't mind being naked..." It was an honest statement. I didn't like clothes, so I wore as little as possible. I had once even walked around town topless, but I had gotten told that I was a filthy whore. I'm not a whore. I may be a slut, since I like sex so much, but I'm no whore. I wondered if there was anywhere in the Unova region that someone could go topless or even naked without people saying those kinds of things.

"I'm taking this off for now." I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and no sooner had I pulled it off, then did the door open again. Bianca had stepped into the room, wearing a white dress and yellow vest-like top that showed the dress under it.

Bianca blushed the moment she stepped in. "A-am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Not at all," I spoke with a smile. "I was just telling Cheren that I was going to take my shirt off until you showed up."

"O-oh, well..." Bianca looked down. "I-if you want, I-I can leave for now..."

"No way." I stood up and walked over to her, wrapping my arm around her. "Since you showed up sooner then I expected, I'll just have to put it back on, which isn't a big deal. I need to get used to wearing a shirt anyway."

"O-oh, well, you don't have to...if you don't want to, I mean..."

Bianca was always like this. Remember how I said she was shy? Yeah, she was really shy. In fact, I'm pretty sure that her father had driven into her mind the idea that she was the lowliest creature in the world. She didn't use to be like that, not a long time ago, but now it was all you could do to make her believe in herself, or make her be assertive.

I grabbed my shirt again and pulled it on, followed after by my vest again. No sooner had I gotten my vest on, then did the door open again. This time, it was my mom, carrying a large blue box with yellow ribbon. "Professor Juniper dropped off your present, honey," Mom spoke and set it on the table I had set up on one side of the room. "She said there were three pokeballs inside, one for each of you."

"Thanks, Mom," I spoke with a smile.

Mom then pulled a much smaller box seemingly from nowhere and handed it to me. It was wrapped in red paper. "This is my present to you."

I opened it and my eyes went wide. Inside the box was not one, but THREE CrossTransceivers. A CrossTransceiver, or XTransceiver for short, is a watch-like video phone. It had two screens on it. One that was plainly visible, and one that extended out from the side. With it, up to four XTransceivers could talk back and forth over a video call. "There's one for each of you, so that you can each keep in touch during your journey."

"Thank you, Mom!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around her. I handed Bianca the yellow one, while handing Cheren the blue one. I kept the pink one for myself and strapped it to my wrist.

"I've already saved your numbers into each of the XTransceivers."

She hadn't only done that, but she had known ahead of time who was going to get which, and had programmed the numbers and names perfectly. She had also put the home phone, her own XTransceiver's number, and the number for Juniper's lab and Juniper's XTransceiver in each of them. "Thank you so much, Mom."

"Your welcome." Mom turned to Bianca and Cheren. "So, what did you two get her?"

"W-well..." Bianca started as she pulled a small gift out of her purse. "I-it's nothing like yours but...I thought it was nice. I-I hope you like it, but if not, it's okay..."

I opened the gift and my eyes stared at what was inside the box. It was a bathing suit, but not just any bathing suit, a teeny-tiny bathing suit. I tried very hard not to squeel. "I have to try this on!" I didn't even hesitate as I tossed both my vest and shirt aside before tying the bathing suit top around my bust. It was perfect. It showed off my chest really well, but of course covered the "naughty bits" as people would say. "I love it, Bianca."

"I'm glad." Bianca smiled. "I thought...with how you don't like to wear clothes...you might like something that covers less then what you already own."

I nodded. "Oh, now I don't know if I should just wear this, or if I should wear my first outfit?"

Mom chuckled. "I think that's a little too small to wear regularly, Touko, and the bottom to it doesn't look like it covers much more then the top. I'd say where it like it's underwear, then, if it gets really warm, or you go to a beach, you can just take your shirt off and have that under it."

"I like that." I nodded. "I like that idea a lot." My shorts dropped and I pulled on the bottom of the bathing suit before pulling the shorts, shirt, and vest all back on.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough?" Mom asked. "It is only April, after all."

"I'll be fine, Mom," I spoke with a smile, then turned to Cheren. "So, what did you get me?"

Cheren coughed to clear his throat. "If you'll remember, my present is still sitting on the table."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. Remember how I said Cheren had come over the day before? He had brought his present over, too, but had refused to let me open it. He made me put it on the table where my mom had put the pokeball box, and had told me to leave it there until today. I quickly rushed over to it and opened the gift. "You bought me...shoes? Cheren, I may be a girl, but I'm not a girly girl with thirty pairs of shoes."

Cheren chuckled. "Those aren't just any pair of shoes. Those are Silph Co. patented Running Shoes. They're supposed to be aerodynamic and can help you run faster then any ordinary pair of shoes can."

I stared at them for a moment, then shrugged. "Not sure how, but whatever." I slipped the shoes on. A devilish grin then crossed my face. "Whose ready to get their starter Pokemon?" I spoke up, then ripped open the ribbon on the blue box. I flipped the top off and peered inside. There were three red and white balls inside, and nothing else. I picked them up and set them on the bed, looking each one over.

"Well, Birthday Girl, you get to pick first," Cheren spoke up.

I continued to examine the balls a moment, trying to note any real difference between them. I then closed my eyes and put my hand on my chest. I was always told that you don't pick your starter Pokemon, your starter picks you. Because of that, I wanted to see if I could feel a connection with any of the balls. I felt a strange sensation and it was like the world around me went dark and I could see the Pokemon inside the balls in front of me.

One of them was a green snake-like creature that looked very planty. It's hard to explain exactly. Another was a small blue otter-like creature with a shell on its stomach. The third was a...a flaming pig. I'm not even joking, it was a pig...ON FIRE. The only thought in my head at that moment was "Pork, anyone?"

I closed my eyes again, and I reached my hand forward. I could feel one of them calling to me, but I wasn't sure which one it was. I just knew, though, if I let myself move towards the voice, I'd pick the right one. My hand cupped the ball in front of me and lifted it up. I opened my eyes and stared at the other two balls in front of me. "I'm taking this one," I spoke as I turned to Cheren and Bianca.

"Don't you even want to know what's in the balls first?" Cheren asked.

"I don't need to." I smiled. "Whatever I got, it's the one for me."

Cheren shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked forward and picked up the remaining pokeballs. When he released the pokemon, the two remaining were the blue otter and the pig.

"It's so cute!" Bianca shouted and rushed forward, snatching the otter up. "Oh, you're absolutely adorable! I'm going to call you Zach and take great care of you! Oh, it'll be so great!" She then blinked and turned to Cheren, blushing a bit. "That is...i-if it's okay with you..."

Cheren smiled. "It's fine, I wanted Tepig anyway." He turned to me. "So, if I got Tepig, and Bianca got Oshawott, that must mean...Snivy is yours."

I looked at the ball. "Let's find out!" I dropped the ball and in a flash of light, the creature inside the ball materialized. It was the planty snake thing. "Is that what that is?"

Cheren nodded. "That would be a Snivy, yes."

"Then I guess I did."

"T-Touko, let's battle, y-you and me!" Bianca spoke up and pointed her pokeball at me. She looked very serious, but she looked like she was shaking.

"Honestly, Bianca," Cheren spoke up. "You can't have a Pokemon battle in the middle of-"

I didn't even let Cheren finish that statement. "Snivy, use Tackle!" I shouted and Snivy launched off, slamming his head right into Oshawott's chest. This made the Oshawott roll back a bit before jumping to its feet.

"Eek!" Bianca shouted. "I won't let you get away with that! Oshawott!" And...I think I'll go ahead and spare you the boring antics of a battle amongst low-level Pokemon. After all, all they could use was "Tackle" and I'm sure you'd rather not hear "Tackle! Tackle! Tackle!" over and over again. I will say, though, that I won the battle. With a final Tackle, Oshawott fell backwards, his eyes swirling.

"Great job, Snivy!" I spoke with a smile.

"The Pokemon on both sides did their best," Bianca spoke with a smile and gave a bow. "Thank you, Touko."

"Your welcome."

I heard my mom give a sigh. "Would the two of you look around a moment?" she asked and we glanced around.

"I...umm...what?!" I shouted. At some point during the battle, one of the Pokemon had knocked my TV over, smashed my table, and caused absolute destruction throughout the room. There were footprints, FOOTPRINTS, from both Pokemon leading up and down the walls. It had been one heck of a battle for such a small room. "Oops..." I spoke and blushed.

"Well, at least one thing is for sure," Cheren spoke up and held his pokeball forward. "It can't get any messier when we fight."

"W-wait a moment!" I shouted. "My Pokemon's almost dead from that last battle."

"Not a problem." Cheren pulled out a small object from his backpack, which he had stored near the door the night before. It was a small red base that he set on the ground. "Portable Pokemon Center. Just return your Pokemon and put their balls on it and it'll restore them."

"W-wow..." was all I managed to utter. Bianca and I quickly called our Pokemon back into their balls, then placed them on the base. In only a single moment, they were healed and ready to go.

"See?"

"Awesome!" I smiled.

"Please try not to make the mess any worse, Touko," Mom spoke up.

"I-I'll try," I spoke, rubbing the back of my head nervously. I then turned back to Cheren. "Let's do this!" And so, Cheren and I had a quick battle as well. Again, two low-level Pokemon don't make for a very entertaining battle, so I'll spare you the boringness of listening to the fight. However, I will say that even low-level Pokemon can get your adrenaline rushing. In the heat of the battle, you hardly remember the level of your Pokemon anymore and you fight with all of your might.

With that said, it was no surprise when my Snivy dropped to the ground, knocked out from a fierce tackle from the fire pig. Cheren smiled. "Good battle," he spoke and extended his hand. I shook it and he returned his Pokemon. Cheren allowed me to use his Portable Pokemon Center one more time before he put it away. With our Pokemon revitalized and ready to go, all that remained was for us to start our own adventures.

As for the room, however...Mom actually smiled and offered to fix it up for me, under one condition. We had to start of on our journey right away. We all agreed to that. "Don't forget to visit Professor Juniper before you leave for Route 1," she spoke, then hugged me. "I'll miss you, Touko."

"I'll miss you as well, Mom." Tears were in our eyes. We didn't want to let go. We knew that when we did, I'd be walking away, and neither of us was quite ready to really say good-bye yet. However, all things must come to pass eventually, and so we broke away from the hug and I hugged Cheren and Bianca. "Let's go."

The two of us headed out from there, making our way towards Professor Juniper's. To make a long speech short, Juniper gave us each a Pokedex, an object that records data on Pokemon. She then told us to meet her in Accumula Town afterwards, which was on the other side of Route 1. The three of us made our way there, and we stood at the edge of Route 1. I looked to Bianca, then to Cheren and smiled at both. "Ready?" I asked. Cheren and Bianca nodded and we turned forward. We each lifted our feet and took our first steps onto Roue 1 together, and with that, the start of our journeys.


End file.
